Paw Patrol The Movie
Summary As the name implies its a movie for the PAW Patrol. I know many people have done this before and Im doing it differently. 2 of my OC's will be here and if you dont like that then just simply find another fanfic. Look I know they showed how Rubble joined the team but I wont follow that. Plus this is only a fanfic. And this is my 1st fanfic so if you dont like it dont comment. And there will be bloopers. Now hope you enjoy. Characters Chase voiced by Chris Pratt Marshall voiced by Josh Gad Zayne voiced by Shawn Mendes Skye voiced by Selena Gomez Sierra voiced by ? (Put it in the comments below if u have an idea) Everest voiced by ? (Again, comments below) Rocky voiced by Jack Griffo Rubble voiced by Paul Rudd Zuma voiced by ? Ryder voiced by? Backstory Chase: so you guys wanna know our backstory huh? Alright. Marshall: Shall we start? Chase: ok so... Zayne interrupts Chase Zayne: Ryder's dad was inventing something. Chase: Zayne? I tought you were playing soccer with the pups. Zayne: yeah but..... well... Chase: let me guess? You got tired. Zayne: Can we just focus on the story pls? Marshall: Alright. Chase: Suuuuuuurrrrreeee...... Anyway like Zayne said Ryder's dad was inventing something. Marshall: And then Ryder walked into his Dad's and I quote "inventing room". Ryder: Dad what are you doing? Ryder's Dad: Sorry son, Im too busy Im inventing something that can change the world. Zayne: It changed the world alright. If he didnt create that we wouldnt be able to talk literally. The invention blasted a small shockwave that made Ryder and his Dad skid backwards a little bit. Then pups around the world started to talk, some owners fainted while some kids said "cool" and just communicated with them. Chase: then Ryder and his dad were watching tv and then all of a sudden a news flash came. Reporter: News flash, dogs all around the world start talking.It may be from the shockwave above the clouds big enough to see in space. Ryder and his dad had their eyers wide open. Since they knew which shockwave they were talking about. The next day Ryder's dad interviewed live and admitted that he made all the dogs talk. Marshall: then while Ryder's dad was on his way to work in his new van he did not notice a device implanted at the bottom of his van that said property of Foggybottom. Then his van lost control and crashed into a truck. A figure in the shadows laughed evilly. The Team and The Lookout Zayne: Ryder's Dad was rushed to the hospital. Of course Ryder came with. In the hospital room Ryder's Dad was lying in a bed. While Ryder was sitting beside him. Ryder's Dad: Son.... Ryder: Yes Dad? Ryder's Dad: You remember the lookout right? Ryder: Yes why? Ryder's Dad: I leave the lookout in your hands. Ryder: Dad, I dont think I can do it. Im not ready yet. Ryder's Dad: Just beleive in yourself and you can acheive your goal, and one more thing.... Ryder: Yes Dad? Ryder's Dad: (voice fading) assemble a team, for adventure bay, for.... me Chase: then Ryder's Dad stopped breathing and died. Ryder was crying silently. Zayne: So in an instant Ryder was an orphan, so sad. Btw did I tell you his mother died when he was about 2 years old? Marshall: The next day It was raining in adventure bay. He was wearing a hoodie looking into the ground and thinking "am I ready for this?" Chase: He returned to the lookout, because somebody bought his old house. Marshall: Then he rested on a cushion. Then he looked at the Pad that his father used. Zayne: Then a few hours passed and he went to the Forresters's Pet shop but before we continue Ryder's origin lets get to our stories. Chase Chase: My father and owner were in the police force and my mother died giving birth. Soooo ..... yeah. Chase's Owner was petting Chase and his dad. Chase's Owner: Good boys. Radio: Foggy Bottom theives held hostages and burnt the building! They were caught but the hostages are still there! Chase's Owner and Chase's dad became alert. Chase's Owner: Come On boy! Chase's Dad: Yes sir! Chase: Wait for me! Chase (present): I was a police in training back then. Chase's Owner: Why isnt anybody going in there!?!? Fireman: We cant! The fires too thick! Its a big risk! Firepup: Hes right! People and/or pups could make it out alive with all the hostages! Chase's Owner: Then well go in! Fireman: Good luck! Chase stops his dad from entering the burning building. Chase: Dad! Dont go! Its too risky! Chase's Dad: I have to son. Its my duty. Chase: Then Ill come with! Chase's Dad: No son! Just stay here! We can handle this. Chase: (in a sad voice) Ok. Chase (present): My dad and my owner brought back the hostages one by one. There was a big bomb in there that nobody noticed that said Property of Foggy Bottom. When my owner and dad were going to get the last hostage the bomb was about to explode. Bomb:3.....2.....1..... Booooom!!! Chase: The building collapsed. Nobody in the building survived. Chase in the past was in tears. Seeing that his father and owner died. Zayne: Now Chase was an orphan. Not like thats familiar or anything, no. Chasd: Anyway a man named Mr. Forrester went offered me a new home. I accepted. So I was brought to the Forrester's Pet shop. Zayne: Sounds familiar? Marshall: Sounds familiar to me. Chase: Anyway..... there I met a few pups you may be familiar with. Zayne, Marhsall and Zuma. Zayne: Yeah..... but before we continue lets get to more of our backstories, just to make it crystal clear. Marshall: Excactly. But whos first? Zayne: Anyone as long as its not me. Marshall: Ok, Zayne's next. Zayne: ���� Zayne Zayne: Look my owner was a brilliant scientist. But I dont remember much about my mom and dad so lets continue. Zayne's Owner: Good boy Zayne but sorry Im late for work. Zayne: Can I come too? Zayne's Owner: Alright but just this once ok? Zayne: Okay. �� Zayne (present): While my owner was working lets just say something unfortunate happend. Foggy bottom robbers entered the office. Zayne's Owner: Zayne! Quick hide! Zayne (present): I didnt hesitate to hide under the table. Luckily nobody found me. But unlucky for the rest....... espescially....... my......... owner...... The robbers tied all the workers (including Zayne's owner) and they set the explosive chemicals on fire. Zayne's owner quickly noticed this. Zayne's Owner: Zayne! Untie as much people as you can and get out of here! Zayne: How about you? Zayne's Owner: Return for me later. Ill be ok, promise. Zayne nodded and didnt hesitate to free some of the workers. Zayne: Like my owner said I freed the workers. When It came to the last fifteen (including Zayne's owner) the chemicals were about to explode and the cops arrived they got the hostages (except the last 15). Then the office exploded. I was in tears then a man walked up and offered me a home. Zayne: somarshallisnextberightback! Marshall: Oka.. wait what? Zayne: cya! Marshall Marshall: We lived a happy family. Then when me and my siblings were playing in our friends house something happend in our house. Foggybottom soldiers broke in tied up Marshall's parents and Marshall's owner. Then set the house on fire. Chase: Wait before we continue, where was Zayne going? Marshall: Oh he told me he was going to get some pup treats for us. Chase: Oh okay. Marshall (present): Moving on. Me and my siblings noticed fire trucks pass by. Of course we followed only to find it lead to our house. Marshall: Sir did anyone survive in there? Firepup: Im sorry but no. Were just clearing the fire to keep it from spreading. Marshall (present): I was in tears. Then a man walked up to me and offered me a home. Chase: Then we met each other and had fun and did activities. Zayne: Hey, Im back! Chase: There you are! Wait, where are the snacks? Zayne: Umm.... you see..... Rubble ate them before I got here Chase: *facepalms* Ugh! Marshall: Okay guys. Well continue later well just have a break. Adoption Marshall: Okay, so where were we? Zayne: The Infiltratio... Chase: The Adoption. Zayne: Rightm yeah adoption. I just told Chase to say that for me. Marshall and Chase both facepalm. Zayne: Anyway lets just give you some notes: note #1 the Forresters have a daughter named AH........ I didnt say it yet now Ill say it Ah.... Chase: Just get to the point Zayne! Zayne: Alright alright jeez you dont have to be so cranky about it. Anyway her name is...... wait for it..... Katie. Doesnt sound familiar? Just search her in google but seriously shes really famous in the Paw Patrol Wik.... Chase interrupted Zayne. Chase: BACK to the story... Zayne frowned. Ryder introduced himself to the Forresters and asked if he could adopt a pup and they said that their daughter is in charge of that... Mrs. Forrester: Katie!!!! Katie: Coming mom!!! Katie came. Ryder layed his yes on a lovely young girl or so in his opinion? Mr. Forrester: Katie, meet Ryder, Ryder meet Katie. Katie: Pleasure to meet you. Name's Katie., Katie Forrester. Ryder: R-rydah. Zayne: You definetly messed that one up Ryder. Katie chuckles. Katie: Pleasure to meet you.., "Rydah." Ryder blushes. Mr. Forrester: Katie, Ryder here wants to adopt a pup. Katie: Oh, sure thing. Ryder searched for pets and the ones he chose were Chase, Marshall and Zayne. Katie: Great choice Ryder! Chase! Marshall! Zayne! Your new owner is here! Chase came and stood up straight and then Zayne came and sat down, but wait. Where's Marshall? Marshall: look out! Chase and Zayne: Ah, biscui... umph! Strike! Pups:*groan* Marshall: Hehe, sorry guys. They stood back up qpand sat back down. Katie: Pups, meet Ryder. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Zayne: Pleasure to meet you Señior Zack Ryder. Marshall: Hey, Ryder. Ryder and Katie both chuckle. Ryder: First off, Zayne you can just call me Ryder.. Same goes for you Chase. So, you guys wanna come?!? Chase: Yes sir Ryder sir! Zayne: Affirmative! Marshall: Yeah! Ryder: Alright lets go! At the lookout.... Ryder: Welcome... to tge lookout. The pups were in awe. The place was huge. Zayne: Woah is that a Plasma Flatscreen television size: Large!?!? *gasp* Is that a highly advanced security panel type: 1 class: A DIY!?!? (Made the security panel thing up but as long as Zayne sounds as nerdy as possible... Im fine with it.) Chase:Woaho! Marshall: Awesome! Ryder: Sorry to interrupt you guys but its walk time. Pups: Aww..... On the road.... Ryder and the pups were strolling around the city when suddenly the post turned on fire! Pups In Action! Chase was on traffic patrol and crowd patrol, Marshall borrowed a garden hose connected it into a fire hydren and put out the fire. Zayne got a ladder climbed up the post and fixed it in merely less than a minute, woah wait what!?! Zayne was covered in greese? Or is it dust? S9mehow I still didnt fig6re 5hat out. Marshall: Hey Zayne you got some dust on you. Zayne: Where? Marshall: Right over there.. Marshall accidentallyturned the hose on and sprayed Zayne off the ladder. Marshall: Sorry. Z'ayne: Gives me nightmares just thinking about it.' Marshall: Come on! I said sorry! Zayne: But still... Brrr......